Data Does not Lie
by Dreams of Harmony
Summary: In sports, rivals are friends and vice versa. It is the way of the athlete. Also, unexpected people have mutual friends. Yakaita Kimiko is a Japanese-American who is split between the two countries. Now, her friendship is torn between Ryoma and Seiichi.
1. Chapter 1

I'll try to stick as close to the story plot as possible (Meaning no deaths, no extreme hospitalization of Canon characters etc). This has been revised! I'm now making her stay at the Yanagi house. It'll be more logical that way. I do not own any canon characters or Prince of Tennis. I do own all OC's though. Please enjoy.

* * *

Data was never supposed to lie. That was the downfall of Inui, Renji and Mizuki. But there was another Data player who was on the circuits. However, in Japan, the only people in Japan that knew of her were the seniors of Rikkai Dai, the seniors of Seigaku, Tachibana, Chitose and Inoue from Tennis Weekly. The Echizen family also knew her, but no one would have suspected it.

* * *

A girl sighed as she walked into the terminal in Japan. A relieved look spread across her face as she noticed that there were no cheering fans. However, she saw part of her Hosting family and, "Hello Yanagi-san"

The boy nodded, "Ohayo Yakaita-san. It is nice to see you, though I do not think that Sanada would feel the same. Your books and school uniform are already at the house along with your schedule. The school said that Yukimura Seiichi would be your student guide." he explained. "However…it'll probably be Sanada or I."

The girl nodded, "Arigato Yanagi-san. Now, can we go get my luggage and leave? I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

The boy nodded as they headed down to Baggage claims. There she was able to meet her Hosting parents and his older sister. Once they got her bags, they left the airport.

A few hours later, Kimiko was walking down the street when she passed a magazine stand and saw the issue of Tennis Weekly. On the front page was a picture of her doing her Heaven's Angel smash. Without thinking, she ran over and bought a Tennis Weekly magazine and ripped it open to the article about her.

_Rikkai Dai's Angel Returns to be with the Three Demons_

Japan is now becoming a magnet for junior American tennis players.  
Echizen "Samurai" Nanjiro's son is rumored to be starting school  
at Seishun Acadamy. This boy is a four time winning champion over  
in the states. Another one is Yakaita "Heaven's Angel" Kimiko who is  
rumored to be going to school at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

However, Yakaita-san has been in Japan before. She was in Preliminary school  
with Seiichi Yukimura; however she left the last year of Preliminary school because  
of family issues and came back for one year, going to Rikkai Dai.  
Now she is back and is going to the same school….

Groaning slightly, the girl closed the magazine and sighed when she saw the writer of the article, "I was hoping to be a normal person here Inoue. Now you are advertising to the whole Japanese Tennis world that Ryo-chan and I are back. Baka!"

The blond man shrugged, "Blame Jeff, not me. But I was heading to Rikkai Dai, want to come as well? Maybe I could get a few questions in." he suggested casually.

Smirking she shook her head, "Whatever, though you'll have to figure out if my answers are complete and truthful!" she murmured as she adjusted the bag that was over her shoulder, "So, why are you heading to Rikkai Dai? They're the same right?" she asked.

"Ah, so you have not heard? Yukimura-san has fallen ill. He is doing his best to continue to lead…but at the moment it is just Sanada-san and Yanagi-san leading the team. It'll be an interesting year…especially with Samurai Junior at Seigaku…" Inoue was about to finish when he saw Kimiko's eyes.

"That fool!" she shouted then looked down, "Tezuka is not one to break the rules. Ryoma will be picking up balls with the other freshmen. In school settings, being a four year champion means nothing. He will just be another cocky freshman that thinks he knows it all." She murmured as she headed to Inoue's car. She was very familiar with Inoue. When she was a freshman, she was the only Rikkai Dai student that would/could talk logically about the team without a girlish point of view, and she managed to do it without leaking anything important, "There is a 99.99% chance that you are regretting the fact that you told me and the .01 % part is that you are just staring at the sky. Just forget it and get in."

The car ride was quiet, but not silent. As promised, Inoue was asking questions and recording it via tape recorder and Kimiko was answering, though it was only part truth.

"Why did you come back to Japan?"

"The same reason why I left."

"Why did you choose to return to Rikkai Dai?"

"Because that is my home…plus an angel needs to look over the three demons."

"Did you return because of an injury? You are staying at the Echizen household."

"Yadda. I'm done. And who said I was staying at the Echizens'? I am going to be living with the Yanagi family"

"Kimiko-san! Please answer a few more!"

The girl frowned slightly as she looked out of the window as they soon came to the school. Once she knew the recording device was off, she let out a small sigh, "I started at Rikkai Dai, I felt it was only right to come back and end it here. Though, I guess I came for another reason. Sanada-san and Yanagi-san are both strong. But they are stubborn and only listen to a few people, one is Yukimura-buchou, the other is me. Yukimura is like a big brother to me. I cannot see his team fall apart because he cannot be here." She murmured as she turned and walked into the school grounds. "Seiichi. I'm here. Rest and do not worry. Rikkai Dai will be Nation Champions again." She murmured.

* * *

So this is the end of the first chapter. I did some editing that I had not done before. Besides that, I did not change. I know the writing is not the best…but I could not rewrite it. If I continue the story…hopefully the quality will improve.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, ADG here. Thank you for reading my second chapter, either you like my story or you are hoping that this is better than the first chapter.

Resonance Breaks Glass- I was not planning for Kimiko to be on the boys' team. She was more like Tachibana An. She is also the third party in arguments (If there are any). Also, her data will be used differently than Inui and Renji's.

Midnight Strawberry- Thanks for the review, and as for the characters, if you have any suggestions for OC's. Mainly either US players or female Rikkai Dai players.

I do not own any piece or part of Prince of Tennis…except for Kimiko.

* * *

Kimiko frowned slightly as she looked out of the window of Inoue's car as they soon came to the school, "I started at Rikkai Dai, I felt it was only right to come back and end it here. Though, I guess I came for another reason. Sanada-san and Renji-san are both strong. But they are stubborn and only listen to a few people, one is Yukimura-buchou, the other is me. Yukimura is like a big brother to me. I cannot see his team fall apart because he cannot be here." She murmured as she turned and walked into the school grounds. "Seiichi. I'm here. Rest and do not worry. Rikkai Dai will be National Champions again." She murmured.

As the petite girl headed to the courts, she shifted her bag uncomfortably. Slowly, she stopped at the track and sighed quietly, "They look normal, like nothing has happened. Renji and Sanada are heading the practice."

"But Yukimura-san is missing." Inoue said calmly as he walked up behind her. "You two knew each other before you came here. Did anything happen between you two?" he asked curiously.

The girl shook her head, "We're like siblings. We're too close for that." She said quietly as she sat on the wall and faced the boys, watching as Sanada and Renji ended the practice. Silently, she jumped off of the wall and watched as a group of girls ran towards the team. "Na, Gen-chan! They want you and Bunta-kun!" she called out as she set her bag down before wincing slightly. Quickly, this semi-stranger walked over towards Sanada, blocking the path of the mob, "I heard that you will be my guide for a bit." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The strict Vice-Captain looked down then looked at Inoue and then to the girl, "Ah."

Renji sighed, "98% chance that she was hoping it was Yukimura. There is also a…"

"It's obvious isn't it Renji? Sanada even knows where I want to go right now. How bad is it? When did it happen?" Kimiko murmured.

"You're being emotional again. Seiichi can tell you. It is not our place. Plus, he knows the severity of it better than we do. He sugarcoats everything so we pay attention to the club and not worry about him. You are doing the same thing with that injury you sustained when you were away. Get your bag. Sanada and I will be out in a few moments. Marui and Jackal are coming with us." Renji said calmly.

Without a word, Sanada turned and headed towards the locker rooms with Renji, not even saying a word about the girl that showed up. As he walked into the rooms, he saw the look on most of the seniors' faces and nodded slightly, "Do not worry about her. Concentrate on the tournament in front of us. Jackal, Marui, We're leaving in five minutes." He said strictly as he began to change.

It was not long until Sanada, Renji, Jackal and Marui walked out of the club room in their school uniform and once Marui saw Kimiko, he ran over to her, "Did you bring anything Yakaita-san?" he asked as he glomped her.

"Bunta! Please get off of me!" she murmured strictly and with a tone that could only be matched by Sanada, Tezuka or a really mad Yukimra. "Yes I did, but you get it, after we see Yukimura."

Whining slightly, the boy stepped away, "You're arm got hurt!" he accused as he pointed a finger at her, "Why do you have your tennis bag, you…"

Jackal sighed quietly, "It is nice to meet you Yakaita-san. I apologize for Marui's behavior. He had too much cake today." He said calmly as he put a hand on his partner's shoulder

The girl nodded as she adjusted her bag, "We should leave. Renji's older sister is taking me shopping later…something about me needing a non-athletic wardrobe or something like that."

"If we do not leave soon, we'll have to sit around for the next train." Renji finished calmly, "You are still as predictable as ever Kimiko. What is the point of having data if you are an open book? It is sad if the emotionless Emperor can read…" before he could finish, he felt a flat hand hit his cheek, "That was unexpected."

Yakaita Kimiko growled slightly but started to walk away, not even noticing Jackal and Marui step away a little bit. The only one who followed was Sanada, "Why have you come back Kimiko? You are all over the news now that that Inoue person wrote that article. Was it because of your arm?" he asked.

The girl shrugged, "My mind said that I should return because I started at Rikkai Dai, I should end here as well. But fate had me come back…probably for Seiichi's sake. Plus, the US players are boring. Being in a non-team tournament is so uninteresting." She said calmly. "Anyway, I need to be with my Onii-san tachi for our last year of Junior High!" she cheered, then giggled when she saw one of Sanada's eyes twitch. "Gomen-sai Gen-kun. I got carried away."

The Vice-captain shrugged but his muscles were still tense at the girl's words, "What else is new, you haven't changed." He muttered as the five of them headed towards the bus stop to get to the train station. A few minutes later, Sanada, Renji, Jackal, Marui and Kimiko arrived at the General Hospital, "Well…we're here."

* * *

Here is chapter two! Sorry if it is slightly short. I've had a few requests for the second chapter to be posted. But please do not rush me. I am in the middle of an exam week so I am "Studying"

Gen-kun is Sanada. The reason why he does not shank her…is probably because of how close she is to Yukimura…also, he is a gentleman…and polite gentleman do not hit/shank girls.

Onii-san tachi are pretty much the male seniors of Rikkai Dai that know Kimiko.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, ADG here. Thank you for reading my second chapter, either you like my story or you are hoping that this will get better and I am just a rough starter.

I am sorry if Kimiko seems like a Mary-sue. Her flaws will be coming soon.

I do not own any piece or part of Prince of Tennis…except for Kimiko.

* * *

Sanada shrugged slightly, "What else is new, you haven't changed." He muttered as the five of them headed towards the bus stop to get to the train station. A while later, Sanada, Renji, Jackal, Marui and Kimiko arrived at the General Hospital, "Well…we're here."

Renji sighed, "I think he got moved again though. Let's go confirm his room number with a nurse. We do not need Marui walking in on some old lady." He added, using a stale sense of humor that still had complete sincerity in it.

Kimiko shrugged as she walked over to the desk, "Excuse me. Can you tell me where Yukimura Seiichi's room is?" she asked curiously. She nodded as the nurse told her the room number and the best way to go. Thanking her, Kimiko turned and went back to the group, "Let's go." She said happily as she started to head towards Yukimura's new room.

Sanada nodded as he followed her and slipped his hands into his pockets, "So, will you be joining the girl's tennis team?" he asked as he looked at the girl leading the way.

Renji's head tilted up before he turned to Kimiko, "With her arm, her chances are low. Even with that Tennis Weekly article, she is still heavily unknown here. No one here pays attention to foreign junior athletes. Not even the junior athletes themselves."

"Also, I am taking a break. I love doing tournaments over in America…but they are so boring. It is only me on a team; I have no friends that can celebrate a victory together with. I prefer the school style better. Though, I'll probably join an American school next year." She explained with a slight, yet still slightly painful shrug.

Jackal looked at the girl in front of him, "Tournaments…US?" as they walked down the hall, the iron wall of Rikkai Dai finally realized how "out of the loop" he was. He did not know anything about this girl that had called Sanada 'Gen-chan' and called the group of seniors 'onii-san tachi'.

"Don't worry Kuwahara. I'll fill you in later on Yakita-chan." Marui said happily when he noticed that Kimiko had stopped at a room with an open door, "Though, I hope she is fine about doing this…" he added almost silently.

"Onii-chan!" she said quietly as she walked in and went over to Yukimura who had a few kids in the room.

"Kimiko." Yukimura greeted with a small smile, "I hope that your arm is okay. That looked like a violent match. It was luck that the ball managed to go over the net. Though…that move did look familiar..."

"Yukimura! When did you get Hospitalized…why did no one tell me! Inoue told me first." She asked, "How bad is it?"

Renji sighed, "Tonight will be interesting." He said quietly as he walked into the room with Sanada, Jackal and Marui stayed in the hallway, being in the same room with the Three Demons and an emotional angel did not sound good.

Sanada sighed, "Yukimura, just focus on recovering. Renji and I will get the team past Districts and Regional. We will be waiting for you once we hit Nationals. Though…try to talk to Yakita-san…she called me Gen-chan…again." He said quietly. He shook his head when Yukimura chuckled slightly.

"I can't help it! Being in America for a whole year, It is common to show affection…even to your not as close friends." She defended as she sat down in a chair and held her right shoulder. "I did not even make it three matches into the states regional." She said quietly, "Seiichi, I'll come back later with Renji. I'm going to take a walk." She murmured as she got up and walked out of the room, grabbing her tennis bag on the way out.

Yukimura frowned slightly, "She's changed. I know someone over in America that plays tennis. He knew of her…he says that she can be even more heartless than Akaya. Please, look out for her…and do not let the members get distracted by her, especially Akaya."

"Don't worry Yukimura. My sister noticed…she'll try to find out the problem when they go shopping." Renji said calmly, "We have the members under control, with Sanada's glare and my predicting their thoughts and movements, they will not step out of line. Like Sanada said, focus on your recovery. Come back for the Nationals."

"Yanagi even has Kirihara under control!" Marui said happily, "Though his predictions are creepy. Anyway, Jackal and I need to get out of here, we have practice later…we cannot be late, we're having a match tonight." He added, "See you later Yukimura-buchou!" he added as he turned and dragged Jackal away.

"I heard that her and her father had a huge argument. He told her to drop tennis and to focus on a career…mainly his company. He said that Tennis gets you no where, he even pulled the Tezuka card saying that it is violent and not meant for girls." Renji explained. "Her mother and my mother have been communicating with each other for about two months now. People in the High School circuit were calling her the 'Fallen Angel'." He added, "I better find her, we need to head back. We'll stop by later Yukimura, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow Sanada." He said as he slowly left.

When Renji got down to the Lobby, he spotted the girl over near a corner, holding her arm, "Yakita-san. Let's get you home. You should carry your pain medication with you…just in case." He added as he held out his hand, "Give me your bag. If you carry it, you will just make the pain worse."

"Renji, I'm fine." The girl murmured as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Let's get going, there is no need to stay here." She added. Once the male Data Master walked up to her, they left and headed home, not a word was spoken between these two data collectors, because they were having a silent conversation that did not require speech.

* * *

Nyah! Finals are over! Woo! Figures though, I get a 103% A+ on the class that I did not study for and a C on the one I actually did study for. ANYWAY! I edited the hosting part, making the Renji family Kimiko's hosting family. I still do not know if I want to have romance develop, and if I do, make it between her and Renji or her and Jackal…maybe Marui. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

This is ADG, sorry about the delay, even now that school is out, I have been helping my band director (who is so dedicated that he only gets four out of the 15 something weeks off) finish up loose ends after graduation. This really does take time, filing music, checking in instruments, checking in locks and cleaning up the spit stains is very time consuming. Now I am babysitting 3 days a week for 4-9 hours per day! And seeing as I am babysitting, I cannot write during that time.

Again, I apologize for the delay. Now let Chapter 4 BEGIN! Please read and review :)

* * *

"Renji, I'm fine." Kimiko murmured as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Let's get going, there is no need to stay here." She added. Once the male Data Master walked up to her, they left and headed home, not a word was spoken between these two data collectors, because they were having a silent conversation that did not require speech.

Once the two tennis playing students got back to the Renji house, they were forced to start verbally talking. This meant that Renji and Kimiko had to explain to his parents why she looked so upset. To the parents' surprise, the two kids did one explanation without even looking at one another. In a way, this was their synchro. They did not link minds, but they relied on their data of the other person, and the predictability of the other person.

"So, nothing is wrong?"  
"No, I was just upset to see Yukimura-san in the Hospital." "She also looks like this because she nearly started to yell"  
"That frown is nothing. Shopping will fix it!"  
"Renji-onee chan! Do I have to?" "You do know that she hates anything a normal girl would do."  
"Of course you do Kimi-ochibi-chan! You can't wear those sporty clothes! You'll never get a boy that way!"  
"She does not get a boy because she is constantly surrounded by them and those that she surrounds herself with are intimidating."

The bickering conversation continued and ended when Yanagi crossed the line and earned a slap from his older sister and Kimiko. He had said something about Kimiko not being able to get a boy because of how she acts.

Reluctantly, Kimiko left with her temporary older sister who dragged her off to a near by mall, trying to suggest certain clothing styles for her. On the way, she admitted that sports clothing could be cute, but it could not be an entire non-school wardrobe. Also, since this was a 'girls only' trip, Yanagi's older sister started to ask about boys.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No"  
"Do you want one?"  
"Romance will distract me in tennis, unless I find someone who is equally committed to it."  
"Do you have a crush on Yanagi?"  
"No. He's one of my onii-chan tachi's."  
"Do you have a crush on Sanada?"  
"My onii-chan tachis are Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, and Renji-san." She explained as she stared out of the window, "So no, I have no crush, I want no crush. I love tennis, I'd hate for that love to be divided…" Kimiko answered lazily as they pulled into a mall.  
"What about Marui or that Jakal kid?"  
"…Again, I do not want a relationship. Moreover, Yanagi and Gen-chan would kill me for distracting them. I came back to help Rikkai Dai grow, not tear them down."

Yanagi's sister frowned when she had parked the car. Kimiko was not moving, so the older girl resorted to dragging the tennis player to the first store. Sadly, Kimiko had lost interest in shopping after the first five minutes of the first store. She had been forced to try on the girlish dresses on. And of course, the ones she had to try on were the ones that she saw a lot of the girls wear during tournaments that she had gone to her freshman year, "Renji-onee-chan! I do not like these dresses! All of the flirty girls' wear them." She muttered as she glanced at the bag with the dresses in it, almost wishing her glare was like Sanada's so the bag would suddenly get holes in it, along with the dresses.

A few hours later, Kimiko walked into the Renji's house with bags in both hands and a look of pain on her face, "Yanagi, your sister is sadistic." She muttered as the boy took the bags off of her bad arm. Without another word, they took the bags up to her room.

"You are going to wear these? Sanada will flip, Marui will ruin them and Yukimura will chuckle if he sees you in these." Renji said quietly. "Anyway, I'll leave you to taking care of these. Dinner will be shortly. Do not use your bad arm. It will never heal." He lectured as he turned and left, heading to his own room to work on some data. Soon, the brunette stopped as he leaned back in his chair, "All of my data on her is pointless. She has had a year to advance…I have no idea on where her strengths are."

"If you are so curious Yan-chan, then have a match with me." She said from his open door, "I need a good match anyways." She added, "I'll be down stairs waiting." She finished as she turned and left, heading back towards her room to grab her tennis bag.

A few minutes later, Kimiko and Renji were on the street heading towards a near by street court. Renji wearing a pair of black shorts and a white shirt with his Rikkai Dai jacket and Kimiko was wearing a similar outfit with a French Open jacket. After a bit of walking and a last bit of running on Kimiko's part, the two data masters arrived at the courts but all of them were taken up. She also saw Jackal and Marui sitting on a wall, waiting for another Doubles pair to arrive and for a court to empty.

When Kimiko saw the doubles pair, her pale cheeks were tinted pink as the thought of Renji-onee-chan's question came to her mind about her having a crush on Marui or Jakal. This would be an interesting match.

Soon, a court cleared and Kimiko pulled out her racket, "Ready Yan-chan?" she asked happily, as she went over to her acting and temporary older brother. Within a few minutes, both teams were in position and with Kimiko about to serve. Was this really a good idea?

* * *

Sorry about the length, I said it would be a filler chapter! Anyway, I am leaning towards Bunta and Kimiko together; he seems more easy to go out with. Nevertheless, Jakal seems more like a gentleman. But Marui is nice to Kimiko. Hm, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hm…I am an idiot. I thought that Renji was the family name…my bad! I will go through and fix the Renji-onee-chan's to Yanagi-onee-chans (And any other misnaming). Anyone know what his sister's actual name is? In addition, I do switch between Surname and Given names. Partially because of Kimiko being an American and I am an American thus getting dubbed versions so I can understand the Series.

Anyway, here comes chapter five I guess…I am leaning closer to a relationship with Bunta-chan!

* * *

When Renji and Kimiko saw the doubles pair, her pale cheeks were tinted pink as Yanagi-onee-chan's question came to her mind about her having a crush on Marui or Jackal. This would be an interesting match.

Soon, a court cleared and Kimiko pulled out her racket she turned to the boy next to her, "Ready Ren-chan?" she asked happily, as she went over to her acting and temporary older brother. Within a few minutes, both teams were in position and with Kimiko about to serve. Was this really a good idea?

Renji twitched as the girl called him by the nickname that she had given him their freshmen year, "Of course. However, why are we doing this? You are in pain and there is a high chance that Marui and Jackal cannot deal with a loss from the angel." He said lazily as he leaned forward, getting his heels off the court.

Kimiko shrugged slightly as she served, "Light as a feather, no?" she asked calmly as she watched the ball head towards Jackal. The way she hit the serve was weird by any means. The ball was hit high and floated but due to the awkward spin that she put on it, the ball would suddenly sink, and would often land on the serving line.

The half-Brazilian smirked as he ran to hit the shot, shocked at how slow it seemed to be. It had to be a fluke! No girl that silently claimed to be on par with the three demons could have such a weak serve. When the racket hit the ball, the boy's eyes widened slightly, "W…what is this?" he asked quietly as he returned it, the ball heading towards Renji.

"It is her specialty." The data master replied simply as he ran to the ball, "Kamaitachi!" he shouted as he hit the high-speed slice. "Kimi." He said calmly, watching Marui volley the ball to what looked like a perfect and unguarded spot.

Kimiko chuckled slightly, "Renji-chan! I know." She said happily, as she dashed forward, returning the ball with a drop shot, "Hm, an iron wall and a volley player. Unexpected…though highly predictable." She added as she turned to return to her serving spot. "Take the weights off if you want to save face. Sanada would not like you two losing to a senpai and to a rusty player." She said calmly before she rubbed her shoulder slightly and tossed the ball up, ready to hit a right-handed serve. However, before she could raise the racket, she saw Renji stand up and turn to her, shaking his head.

Jackal and Marui both looked at their teammate, then to Kimiko who had let the ball drop, "Yakiata-san has not healed from her injury. Has she?" the Brazilian asked as he looked at Renji.

Yanagi shook his head, "No she hasn't. She should get home and get ice on her shoulder before she turns into Tezuka." He said calmly.

The girl frowned as she looked at the bouncing ball, "I can still play! Please, do not stop because of me." She said quietly, but it was too late, Renji was standing in front of her and taking her racket from her hand. "Ren-chan. Please don't." she murmured pleadingly.

Renji sighed, "Marui, Jackal. Get home. We are having endurance training tomorrow." He said stoically before he started to leave the court, "Kimiko, lets get going. I'll tell my mother to make an appointment so you can get your arm looked at." He added while he slipped her racket into her bag. When he saw what was in there, his eyes widened.

Kimiko frowned as she ran over to him and tilted her head slightly. Besides her four rackets, she had four different pain relievers, two of which were prescription and she had two rolls of cloth bandages. Without a word, she closed up her bag and slung it over her good shoulder, "I hate using them." She explained before she started to head out of the courts, ignoring the stares from the kids around them. However, she came to a stop when a few high school students stood in front of her holding the tennis weekly article about her.

"You do not look like something to write about. That bag is probably empty." One of them said calmly. "If you are so great…please teach me how to play tennis…Yakiata-_samma_."

* * *

I apologize for my hiatus! *Bows like crazy* School, work and normal life have been straining. But I should be able to get back into the flow of things. Anyone have any suggestions? I need some suggestions for moves for Kimiko, one of the reasons why I have held off on her having matches, though I cannot avoid it in the next chapter. Please critique me and give me advice!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :D, I guess this is Chapter 6 and it is also the long and dreaded first full/written out match of Kimiko. I do apologize for any misnaming that happens. Being an American I am subjected to reading the Americanized version of the names and since Rikkai Dai members do not appear that much, I am forced to go by bad memory. Anyways, here I go, please review and critique!

_Emphasized words are like this._

**English words are like this.**

Kimiko came to a stop when a few high school students stood in front of her holding the tennis weekly article about her. "You do not look like something to write about. That bag is probably empty." One of them said calmly. "If you are so great…please teach me how to play tennis…Yakiata-_samma_."

The junior high senior merely smirked at the girls in front of her. "Ren-chan, it looks like I will be playing after all, doesn't it?" she asked calmly as she quietly slid the bag from her shoulders, "Kanagawa's witches have just showed up." She added as she looked at the girl holding the sports magazine.

The girl that Kimiko was looking at stepped back slightly, "Moriko, get onto a court!" she ordered bitterly. Nevertheless, when she saw the girl to her left step back in fear, she turned to look at the girl on her right, "Seiko!" A look of fear suddenly swept across the main girl's face before a look of forced calmness came to it, "Fine, then give me a racket." She muttered.

Renji sighed quietly as he observed the real-life soap opera unfold before his eyes. Frowning, he decided to add to the piling drama because it was crucial that he pointed his thought out, "Kimiko, twenty minutes at most please. Also, let me wrap your shoulder to help relieve the strain." He muttered, clearly displeased at the fact that his friend was in a lose-lose situation. Nevertheless, Kimiko was the only one to notice as she agreed. Hesitantly, the Data Master headed over to an empty bench and set his bag down before he turned to his temporary sister, "You are an idiot, you know that right?" he asked calmly.

"Of course I know that Ren-chan! Only an idiot is crazy enough to hang out with the Devils of Rikkai Dai and call each of them a pet name." Kimiko replied cheerfully as she removed her jacket and jersey to reveal a spaghetti strap camisole. "Use the bandage with the black pin and make sure that the sticky side is touching my skin," she added before she looked down, "Ren-chan. I am going all out. She is a high school student at Rikkai Dai. If she cannot handle the angels…then she should not be on Rikkai Dai's team." She murmured while Renji began to wrap the bandages to her shoulder.

Within a few moments, Renji had given her the hesitant okay and soon, Kimiko was standing on the court. "Kuroda Rina, often Singles three in the Rikkai Dai matches or doubles two with Moriko-san. Why are you belittling yourself by asking a Junior high student to teach you tennis? Especially an injured one?" she asked calmly as she walked up to the net, "I had no knowledge of Inoue-san writing that article. I wanted to have a quiet time while I was here."

The high school student's eyes narrowed, "You little…" before she could finish, Kimiko had already had her racket perpendicular to the ground and had already started to spin it, "Rough." She muttered quietly watching the racket tumble to the ground, the "Y" being right side up.

"Hm…it looks like it is smooth doesn't it senpai?" the angel asked calmly as she reached over to grab her racket. "I get to serve." She added as she turned to walk towards the baseline, a special gleam was seen in her eye that meant she was serious.

Renji frowned as he moved over to the edge of the court, "One set match, Yakiata to serve." He said calmly as he turned to look at Kimiko before he looked at his watch and pressed a button, setting the timer on his watch, "Kimi…good luck." He said quietly as he watched his friend serve. "You're serve has increased in speed. Gain control or else you might lose." He said seriously.

As expected, Kimiko started the match with her hanging serve. But she frowned when she heard Renji. "Yadda! I do have control. Get your calculations right!" she shouted as she moved over to the other side of the baseline without watching Kuroda-san return the ball. "Ren-chan. My feather serve does not have calculations. If you keep trying to calculate it then I will disprove all of your data!" she shouted as she tossed the ball into the air right as Yanagi made the 15-0 call. Again, she hit her floating 'feather' serve but instead of going to the next serving spot, she ran forward with a smirk. "Camael, please help me." She murmured as she hit a volley when the ball came over the net, making it a shallow return landing right on the side line before rolling inwards towards the center of the court.

Rina frowned as she looked at the girl, "Lucky shot." She muttered as she walked back towards the back of the court. "But your serve sucks! It is so slow." She added calmly. It was a known fact that she felt better after criticizing other people.

"Eh? Kuroda-senpai. If you think that…I will happily change my kind of serve. But…if I do you will not be able to come in contact with it at all." Kimiko murmured with a slight smirk on her face as she went over and got ready to serve. "Gabriel!" she shouted as she tossed the ball into the air and almost instantly, her racket came up and met the ball sending it over the net at about 110 km. "Kuroda-senpai. I am done here. If you really want to lose face, then do it some other time." She murmured as she walked over to the bench. "You need to clear your mind before you play against me seriously." She called out as she slipped her racket into her bag.

Rina's eyes widened when she listened to Kimiko, "You little B***h! How dare you look down upon me.!" She shouted but before she could say anything Kimiko was leaving.

"Mada mada Desu." Kimiko called out as she left the court with Renji following.

A/N: So chapter 6 is finally finished. Part of a match is shown along with her possible strength. Please critique and review. As for the two angels I used, please look below.

Camael is the angel that presides over beauty, joy, happiness, and contentment and who helps bring out the qualities from within. Therefore, Kimiko calls on Camael when she needs help.

Gabriel is the messenger angel who also is portrayed as the one who proclaims the end of the earth. The high-speed serve is called Gabriel for this reason because it is high-speed and is often a serve that guarantees Kimiko's victory.


End file.
